America AKA The Devil's Mistress
by LibraMoon
Summary: America couldn't believe that Prussia was spending his birthday alone. She gets him a gift, thinking it will make her his hero. Little does she know, she'd just become the Devil's Mistress. PrussiaxFemAmerica Semi-Dark/Possessive Prussia. For a reader that asked for a Prussia story. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for reading! Rated M. I own nothing. **

OoOoOo

It was the day that would forever go down in the history books. It was the day Austria would look back on and forever call 'The Day of the Insufferable Dick's Revival."

He even composed several music pieces to it, just so Hungary would have music to play if she ever had to kick Prussia's ass again. That was only if she could get past his ally to do it.

Who could have possibly been responsible for the horrendous day?

A busty blonde with bright blue eyes that others called America. Austria would hence forth call her 'The Devil's Mistress'.

America had been trying to be the Hero again. This normally never ended well outside of war and this was no exception, well to anyone but Prussia of course.

Prussia who was celebrating his birthday rather alone for yet another year in a row. This year would have been like any other, except America got wind of it from Germany. When she'd tried to ask Germany to go over some defensive strategies.

He'd declined, stating that he needed to call Prussia, as it was the former nation's birthday.

"Then... why aren't you with him?" America asked, clearly confused as to why he was even at the meeting.

Because if it was someone's birthday, it was supposed to be a fucking party.

"I have lots of responsibilities to oversee," He explained patiently, "I cannot just stay home for Prussia's birthday."

"Dude," America frowned at him with a stern expression, "that is seriously lame. No, that is totally fucked up. You mean he's by himself on his birthday? All day?"

Germany sighed and nodded. It was best just to tell America what she wanted to know, he'd seen others learn the hard way and he had no wish to join their ranks.

"_Ja_," He answered calmly.

"By himself?"

"_Ja_,"

"Like... All day, _All day?_"

"_Ja_, America." He said again, losing some of his patience.

"And you're really just going to make him wait at home alone?"

"We don't really celebrate his birthday."

She looked horrified by the very idea. Birthdays were a huge freaking deal and Prussia didn't get the party? Or someone to spend time with him? Oh shit, that meant no one gave him gifts.

The fucking inhumanity!

She glared at Germany.

"I have important matters to attend to." He defended. "And Prussia remembers what it was like when he was a nation. There are many things that must be handled."

America paused and looked Germany over shrewdly.

"You're kind of a dick, you know that right?" She asked rhetorically

"I will call him," he reminded her in a not so gentle tone.

She sighed and put her hands on her hips. "How long does it take to get to your house from here?"

"What? Why?"

She rolled her eyes at him and flashed a bright smile. "Because as the Hero I can't let him have a birthday all by himself. Hell, I even go to Russia's party... as awkward as that is. Even Sealand's as a matter of fact. I am not going to leave Prussia out in the cold dude."

"...You want to be with mein bruder on his birthday?"

"Yeah, dude. I just said that."

"...Okay, why?"

She blinked at him. "Are you... not listening to me? I just explained that."

"No, I mean its sweet that you want to see him, but you hardly even know him."

America tilted her head at him. "I know him plenty," she said dismissively and loudly, "he helped train me remember?"

Germany looked at her and could not believe that she was actually going to go visit his brother just because it was his birthday. Didn't America have the same obligations he did? Wasn't it important that she be here?

"About five hours," he managed to say before he realized he was speaking.

America made a noise, something between a hum and a gasp. "That doesn't leave me much time. I'll have to come up with a gift and quick."

She spun on her heel and was gone, leaving Germany to wonder if his house would still be standing by the time he returned home.

He hoped so.

OoOoOo

Prussia was fucking bored. So bored and irritated because today was _that_ day again. Frankly he just wanted it over with. Luckily there was only about three hours till midnight. He tried watching movies, playing games, and trash talking people online.

He was still fucking bored out of his mind.

He would normally drink himself into a stupor, but Germany sent him a message saying that someone was coming over to the house. It wouldn't do for his awesomeness to be streaking by the time a guest arrived.

When they were actually going to arrive, Prussia couldn't say.

After twenty more minutes he heard someone approaching the front door.

Fucking finally. He moved off the couch and strode toward door, just at the bell rang.

_Ding. Dong._

He plastered his 'You may worship me now' smirk on his face and looked directly at America.

Well... that was unexpected. Why was she coming over?

His red eyes focused on her, and the small present in her hands. What the hell was this?

"Prussia dude! Happy Birthday!" She said elatedly and brushed right by him, into his home. He caught a whiff of her perfume.

It wasn't bad, which surprised him. He'd been afraid she would smell like hamburgers... or bacon. Actually, that last one might not be too bad.

His brows knit in confusion.

"_Danke_." He replied with a hauty air. "What are you doing here?"

She gave him a strange look and then burst out into laughter, as if he had made an awesome joke.

"It's your birthday silly!" She said with a bright gleam to her eyes.

Her hands clutched the present tightly, before she thrust it at him.

"Here dude!"

Prussia eyed the gift with surprise. He felt a slight flush on his cheeks. America had gotten him a present? It felt rather light...

His gaze flicked over to America who was watching him with baited breath.

Huh. Must be something good then.

Prussia gently tore open the wrapping, and looked at the cardboard box that lay underneath. He carefully ripped the tape that held it shut and opened the lid.

He stared blankly at the contents.

She'd given him a fucking napkin!?

Her glared at her with furious red eyes, when she'd beamed at him, all but shoving the napkin in his resisting hands.

The little bitch was going to _die. _ He was going to-

"Congratulations!" America shouted excitedly.

Wait, what?

He looked at her as if she were nuts, because this was so damn unawesome he wanted to spit fire and acid at her.

"Read it," she urged with a wave of her hand. "Go on!"

Prussia stewed and glared at the napkin, before realizing there actually was writing on in. His eyes caught a glimpse of what she was so excited about. It was a fucking huge paragraph she'd scrawled out with a pen, but her signature was at the bottom. What the hell was this?

He read the words '_Nation_' and '_Formally recognizes'_. Then it was his name. His actual fucking name!

_'Prussia.'_

His gaze flicked up to hers, contemplating her sincere smile.

"So help me, if this is a joke...-" He snarled out half-angry at the very notion, but his voice breaking slightly at the thought it might be real.

"Nope! 100% true. Hero's honor," she said emphatically grabbing his hand and shaking it enthusiastically.

Prussia, as amazing as he was-and he was _fucking awesome-_was speechless. His eyes widened as America gave him a quick hug.

"You, my allied _nation_, are officially recognized by the United States of America!"

"But...but I-"

"I know you won't mind that I made us allies. It sorta made sense, ya know? I hope you like Alaska, because I gave you Wrangell-St. Elias. It is, well was, the largest U.S. national park with over 13 million acres. That's like over 20,000 square miles! Plus, like one of the rangers is from East Germany, so that is actually one of your former citizens! Well, I guess current citizen. Isn't that so cool?"

He felt a blossoming warmth seeping through him. He had a citizen. No, he had citizens again.

She jumped up and down still holding his hand.

"So, say it. Say that I'm your hero." America laughed happily, nearly dancing in her excitement. "It's the best birthday gift ever, right? Right?"

He could only gape at her as her smile turned to a slight frown and she leaned near him. Prussia stared down at the present.

"Come on dude! Nod. Laugh. Do something!" She poked his arm gently. "It's your birthday!"

He nodded numbly.

"You're a little broke though," she whispered in his ear, "there are only like 100 forest rangers there and I'm pretty sure they pay taxes to me, but we can work that out later."

He was too busy staring at the napkin in his hand.

America had... America had...She'd made him a nation again. America. Had. Made. Him. A. Nation.

OH. _FUCK_. YES.

First he smiled, then he gave a slightly evil chuckle, and finally his face took on a look a feral delight. He looked at her eager blue eyes and nodded.

"It is a gift worthy of my awesomeness, _ja,_" He said. He could already feel it happening. It was not his Five meters, but he was fucking bigger than Switzerland. Hell he could fit Switzerland, Yosemite, and Yellowstone within his borders alone.

"I'm so glad you like it," America said with a bright and happy laugh.

Prussia allowed his gaze to wander over America in a wicked fashion that the exuberant nation seemed oblivious to. He liked that. He liked that a lot. Now that he was looking at her, she was rather adorable, wasn't she?

"We get to be allies!" She continued on in a loud voice.

He chuckled to himself, red-eyes gleaming madly. America didn't understand. There was not going to be an 'alliance'. He was just going to _keep_ her. She belonged to him now. He would protect and take care of her now that she'd given him back his former status and glory.

America must have truly loved him, and he'd missed her wide-eyed adoration until now. He was the Great Prussia, but sometimes he did get busy. Now he was fully aware of what America had done for him and he would grant her the highest honor. She was_ his_. End of story.

Plain and simple.

And, at the next meeting, he'd make damn certain everybody knew she was.

"Oh yes America," he said in a tone that oozed sin and sex, "we will be _very _close."

"Awesome!"

Yes, he was once more.

"So...uh... where is the cake?"

"Cake?" He asked, momentarily confused.

"Yeah, it's your birthday, right?' She looked around with a slight pout. "Please tell me there is some cake!"

His lips twitched and he fought back a sinister smile. America had a sweet tooth? He would remember that for later.

"Come," He commanded imperiously, "I will buy you some Ice-cream."

"Seriously, dude? You rock!" She said dancing on the balls of her feet and as she bounded out the door.

Prussia carefully laid his 'official document' ,-did she have to write it on a fucking napkin? Really? Oh well,- inside his desk and locked the drawer.

He whistled his old national anthem as he followed his new prize out the door. His red eyes slid over to the clock on the wall as he left.

One hour till midnight.

America had made this his best birthday ever.

OoOoOo

Far away Austria wakes up crying, and he has no idea why.


	2. Chapter 2

**CeCe, I knew you'd find this XD**

**Rated M. I own nothing. Thank you for your reviews!**

OoOoOo

Germany was used to Prussia coming and going as he pleased. Therefore, he thought nothing of it when he disappeared for some weeks. Perhaps he was off on another trip through the entirety of the country to see how it had changed? Or he was trying another beer tour. Hopefully he wasn't invading someone's vital regions or thinking about it.

However, Prussia was not doing anything of the sort. He was with America as she physically dragged him on a plane to Alaska. His new home. The 'official napkin' as he'd come to call it, tucked in his breast pocket. He knows the first thing he'll do is transcribe it onto a more respectable paper and frame it in his study.

Fucking frame it, take a picture, and mail it to Austria every day until he squashed the little prissy asshole.

"If you want to," she kept insisting with a large smile. "'Cause you can still live with Germany and come visit here."

He hummed in the back of his throat, observing her.

Her blue eyes were wide with excitement and Prussia found himself highly pleased that she was so eager to have him settled back in his role as a nation. Her rewards would be far richer than any other, once he rose back to his rightful place. He would extract a certain amount of vengeance on the ones that had laid him low, however, there would be time for that later.

Prussia could hold one impressive grudge, and his mouth upturned in sadistic satisfaction of what he hoped would come to pass.

For now, however, he was content to watch the female nation at his side. His little prize. His adorable treasure.

Prussia grinned at her, filled with barely concealed desire, as he listened to her chatter on about Alaska. His new home, his newly formed nation. He felt the call of his land, as they touched down on the runway. Oh, he was so pleased by this.

He got the distinct impression that America was anything but embarrassed by him as she started introducing him to several high ranked officials.

He raised a brow in contemplation as she informed him that they would be the start of his government, which he could make anyway he wanted-as long as it was a democracy-and then she volunteered to go over their dossiers with him at his new home.

A car pulled up, and America hurriedly grabbed the keys from a man in a black suit.

"Come on!" She said loudly, gesturing to the car. "Let's go see your new place!"

_His_ new place. _Adorable_ America.

She drove them for over an hour, and he observed his new country. looked over at him with a genuinely content expression.

"Now, it has 9 of the 16 tallest peaks... that were mine, and are now yours," She said congenially. "While vegetation may appear sparse, especially in the interior-don't let that fool you dude- because there are a ton of plant varieties and wildlife."

She chattered happily, and he stared at the mountain slopes, which appeared to have a diversity of plants, dwarf shrubs, and grasses. if he wasn't mistaken, there where sheep and mountain goats in these peaks. Prussia, in his superiority, had taken it upon himself to look up pictures of what was now his country.

It also meant that he knew he could market for tourism with the interior and coastal spruce forests, which housed shrubs, such as blueberry and prickly rose.

Hunting was a possibility when the Caribou fed on lichens and sedges on the slopes of the Wrangells. Which was still an active volcano, but if other countries could live with that problem, so could he.

America told him about the Moose that she saw in the sloughs and bogs of the forested lowlands, while bears roam throughout. Prussia could handle some bears, that was nothing for his glory. He would have to figure out a way to establish a few cities or towns soon.

Prussia knew he would need to pull in citizens to him as soon as his government was established. It should not take overly long, he was rather experienced. However, this time he would take greater care in whom was chosen so that he would not be forced to do something so rash again.

He would find officials loyal foremost to him, and then to America. She was his to protect and care for. Prussia would not tolerate anyone that wished her harm.

If such opinions changed while they were in office...well...their bodies could be given to the many rivers, streams, and lakes provide spawning grounds for salmon and other fish.

He had brushed up on The Copper River. Its drainage marks major flyways for migratory birds-America was so fucking awesome for having the birds, to include her own beloved bald Eagles- in his country. Prussia did enjoy birds. His country even provided nesting sites for trumpeter swans.

His new coastal areas were habitats for marine mammals, including sea lions and harbor seals.

The car slowed to a stop, and America pointed out the window.

A beautiful home, a touch more rustic than his tastes stood proudly before him.

Her former home, she conceded to him, as she surrendered the keys to him.

Prussia grinned wickedly, feeling absolute delight course through his veins.

OH _Fuck_. This felt more awesome than he'd imagined, but less awesome than himself.

They get out of the car and his limbs are nearly trembling with excitement. Yes. Yes. He'd waited forever for this, it felt like. He strode purposefully to his front door, pushing the key inside the lock with eager fingers.

He felt it, the sense of returning home and _rightness_. This was his country, and he swore to learn every inch of it. Every nook and cranny. His crimson eyes looked over toward America who was nearly dancing on the balls of her feet again, overjoyed for him.

Such a sweet prize.

Prussia swung open the door and stepped inside. He took a deep breath.

FUCKING AWESOME!

His eyes flashed as America laughed.

"I knew you'd like it," she boasted confidently, looking at him from the doorway.

He waited for a moment, and America grinned at him.

"Are you going to invite me in or not dude?" She said in a pouting manner after a moment.

Prussia's slow and sensual smile was lost on America.

"Come inside," he purred gutturally.

She didn't need to be told twice, as she strode in the house. She insisted on showing him all over the house. 'The Grand Tour, Your Awesomeness' she'd teased and he'd smiled in smug satisfaction.

Oh, she had no idea just how Awesome he was.

Or the fact that she should have phrased her acknowledgement of him with more clearly defined terms.

OoOoOo

He's walking beside her the next day, ready to show the world that he was back.

With a vengeance, and they'd better keep their _fucking_ hands off America. Because he has the burning vigor of a new nation, but all the knowledge of an old one and he will break someone if he has to.

The look on the faces of the nations as she bursts through the doors with him at her side is priceless.

He soaks it up.

Relishes it.

Can't wait to burn it into their skulls.

"Hey dudes! Let the meeting begin!" America called out cheerfully looking all around. She was so excited to have Prussia here today. It was his first world meeting since his dissolution. It was going to be epic.

Fucking Epic. And she knows, just knows from her head to her toes, that they are going to see what a hero she is and how awesome Prussia actually is.

She's spent all her time recently staying with him while he organized his country, she even offered incentives to some citizens to relocate and work in his new country.

It's a ton of paperwork, but he's so happy that she thinks it's worth it.

A blonde nation stands, thoroughly confused at his appearance.

"East?" Germany asked in a perplexed tone. "What are you doing here?"

Prussia gave a slow easy smile that practically screamed 'danger'. Several nations flinched backward.

"America, that's me dudes! Announces and recognizes her allied nation, Prussia!" She exclaimed exuberantly with her blonde hair swaying as she threw out her arm, pointing right at him.

Fuck yeah bitches.

"N-n-nation?" Austria squeaked, utterly horrified at the turn of events. Everyone in the room was torn between fearful glances, gasps of surprise or outrage, and petrified shock.

England interrupted, clearly not amused. "America, just because you call him a nation, does not make him one. These meetings are only for true nations." He said in a lecturing tone.

The blonde nation blinked at him. "But he is a nation dude." She said, adjusting Texas while crossing her arms over her midsection.

"No he is-"

"Oh, I _very much_ am a nation," Prussia said lowly, causing several nations to freeze and shiver all at once. His voice dripped with leering amusement.

"What? When did that happen?" Someone asks in alarm.

"That is not possible!"

"Sure it is, he's with America..." a male voice muttered angrily.

"Can she do that?"

"No one tell Sealand," England snapped angrily. "Not one bloody word. "

"Two days ago," America supplied, more cheerfully than ever. "Prussia became a nation two days ago!"

"On his birthday?" Germany demanded, looking slightly green, and his blue eyes darted at Prussia nervously.

He remembered how his 'Brother' could be. The memories of the past threatened to overwhelm him as he looked into the gleaming red eyes. He'd pushed America right toward this action. What had he done? He should have just stayed with Prussia on his birthday.

Prussia was rather amused. His little brother was sweating profusely. A cold sweat if he wasn't mistaken. Oh, how _droll_ this all was. How wonderfully delicious, was their understanding that he was no longer trapped at the bottom of a waif existence.

He hadn't been entirely alone, Germany had taken him in when his country dissolved. However, he would never allow such a travesty to happen twice. His gaze locked on America as she continued to beam at him with a 'thumbs up'.

Yes, she was obviously besotted with him. She had given him the chance at being his own sovereign nation again. America only asked for his alliance.

Wonderfully naïve little birdie that she was. He looked around the room, making certain that no one was watching his prize with impure intentions.

Good. That meant less eyes he'd have to gouge out later. Hm, perhaps he was a tad saddened by that, he had looked forward to the fun of it all.

In due time. All in due time.

A cry startles all eyes toward a male nation who looks like he's seen the devil.

"What have you done? He is...how did you do this?" Austria called out, clearly scandalized at the turn of events.

Prussia smirked at Austria cruelly.

"Fuck you, that's how," the albino nation stated uncaringly.

America bit back a horrified laugh of surprise. "Prussia," she murmured reproachfully.

HIs red eyes slid over her slowly, taking in her slight blush.

_Mine. _He thought as he gave everyone a very clear look. One that stated to keep away from America.

France dropped his gaze and Hungary looked very concerned.

Hungary had seen that expression before, never quite as blatant, never so strong, but it sent a shiver of fear down her spine. Prussia was grinning madly, his eyes pinned the blonde nation beside him. She turned her attention to America.

Clueless, cheerful, and unobservant America. Who clearly hadn't noticed a thing about the paradigm shift. Nor the clear threat Prussia was presenting. Hungary had never known him to seem so... strong before. However, he really was sight to behold even as his devil-red eyes watched them all with an indulgent grin.

It somehow made him a touch more terrifying.

"So sorry," he said, sounding anything but. "Fuck you, _Austria,_ that's how."

"Devil's Mistress!" Austria hisses at America.

She blinks at him in manner that clearly states 'What the fuck are you going on about?'

Prussia likes the name instantly. Mentally he tries it on his tongue. Oh, yes, that would do nicely wouldn't it?

Teeth gleam in the natural light spilling in through the windows.

"Jealous Austria?" Prussia goads unapologetically, his puts his arm around America's shoulders.

"Now you listen here... you bloody bast-" England started, fumbling for the right words. His eyes narrowed at where Prussia is touching America.

It was rather cute to the albino nation, that England thought he had a say in any of this.

"Don't talk to him like that," America said in a jovial tone that held an undercurrent of seriousness as she planted her hands firmly on her hips. "He's my ally."

"Closer than that," Prussia taunted England, in a way most awesome and befitting of him.

England's green eyes narrowed in on him, a flash of his previous possessiveness over America shining through.

Fucking _amateur_. Prussia snorted his amusement at the pathetic display.

America blinked at him, and then started nodding. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"What do you mean?" Japan asked, clearly confused.

Prussia gave a suggestive look and narrowed his crimson eyes. "It means, I am _inside_ her."

France gave an excited squeal of delight, and started creeping toward America.

An awesome warning glance from Prussia, who was only going to give France this one-and he fucking meant only one- opportunity to backtrack unscathed, stopped the amorous nation cold.

"Inside _her_?" England asked in outrage. "_Inside_ you?"

America gave a happy sort of laugh. "Yeah, it was his birthday present!"

Several nations blushed and looked away, trying not to picture the two of them together. Some failed miserably and were left with the erotic image for the next few weeks. Strangely, they all thought that Prussia would be the dominant partner in the relationship, not the brash-sometimes foolhardy- American.

One glance at his sinister grin left them with no doubts about their assumption whatsoever.

America misunderstood the look and tried to high-five Prussia, believing that he too was incredibly excited about their epic alliance.

These bitches were hatin'. Or at least, that is what America perceived. She just didn't understand why the other nations were not welcoming Prussia back into the fold with open arms. For crying out loud, shouldn't they be happy that another nation had come back from near-non-existence? They were just being mean to Prussia. Likely jealous because he got to rock it in Alaska with her.

The jerks could at least pretend to be happy for him. They'd missed his damn birthday, and she as the 'hero' had found a way to make it up to him. They should be thanking her and shouting '_USA_' or _'America, you're the best'_.

Ingrates. The whole lot of them.

"A-america... where inside you, is he, exactly?" Estonia asked, shying away from the- holy crap it was terrifying- look Russia was casting her way.

Which she ignored thoroughly.

"Alaska!" She confirmed the Baltic nations' worst fears.

Alaska. She'd given Prussia part of Alaska. The territory she'd purchased from Russia. They trembled as they watched the empty smile widen on his face.

Russia could only be described in two words. _Utterly furious_. After all of his attempts to get America to join with him, nearly even launching the world into an unparalleled war, she'd gone and become joined with Prussia. Prussia! A nation, that had only recently come back into being and that irked him as well, who was nothing more than Russia with the letter 'P' in front.

It galled him to no end. Who did the little whore think she was? To spurn his affections and accept a ghost-remnant of a failed nation- over him?

It was then that his violet eyes noticed the mad gleam, the vicious looking power in Prussia's gaze, and he suddenly _knew._ America had not closed her borders or put up any barriers between her citizen's and Prussia's country. In fact, it made perfect sense that since America had returned his status as a nation she'd been assisting Prussia.

_Empowering_ Prussia.

They were, in the very literal sense, a joined country. Russia felt his aura of menace start to emerge as Prussia gave him a grin so unrepentantly satisfied that the larger nation nearly snapped. Prussia knew that he and America were and were not separate entities. America was not trying to control Prussia, she'd accepted him inside her borders. His country was physically inside America.

Which meant any attack on Prussia was a direct attack on America.

Russia knew that Prussia was aware of this fact, and was using his unlimited union to...

Prussia was as strong as America, because Prussia was part of America. Separate, yet not.

What a _devious_ little Lazarus this Prussia was turning out to be.

Russia noticed that Prussia was guarding America with the same intensity as a Jealous Sultan guarding the prize of his harem.

Several gazes from various nations, upon the revelation that Prussia and America were allied, noticed that he was wearing a pin with his country's national flag printed on it.

However, there was a slight change. His black eagle had its wings spread proudly, holding a sword in one claw and thunderbolts in the other. On the chest of the eagle were the stars of America. A blatant display of their unity.

Red eyes gleamed, laughing fiendishly at them all.

OoOoOo

_**Facts about Prussia's new 'Country' (The real state park)**_

_Largest national park in the United States._

_Largest wilderness area in the National Wilderness Preservation System._

_Designated as a World Heritage Site with Glacier Bay National Park & Preserve and the Canadian neighbors Kluane National Park Reserve and Tatshenshini-Alsek National Park. (Making this the world's largest international protected wilderness.)-_This is largely ignored, just so you know, for this story.

_Four major mountain ranges:Wrangell, St. Elias, Chugach, and the eastern part of the Alaskan Range._

_Mt. St. Elias, at 18,008 feet, is the second highest peak in the United States._

_Nine of the 16 highest peaks in the United States._

_Mt. Wrangell, at 14,163 feet, is one of the largest active volcanoes in North America._

_The Nabesna Glacier, at approximately 80 miles, is the longest non-polar valley glacier._

_The Malaspina Glacier, larger than the state of Rhode Island, is the largest non-polar piedmont glacier in North America._

_The Hubbard Glacier is one of the largest and most active tidewater glaciers in North America._

**Educational fanfiction-**

**YOUR ARGUMENT IS INVALID**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! Let me know what you think!**

**Rated M. I own nothing.**

OoOoOo

Prussia thinks nothing of the faces that pale as he walks with America to go to lunch. She claims she's 'starving' but he knows for her, that only means she's hungry. He blatantly ignored the majority of the meeting as he answered e-mails on his phone for his government to begin their proper set up.

So... technically it was American's phone, and her men doing his bidding, but Prussia will make sure it is all taken care of with the least amount of fuss for her. He barely had to even ask her for much. America seemed rather eager to assist him in any way necessary.

After all, she's now his mistress apparently.

Such an interesting title, and if he's not mistaken, the other nations are whispering about it now.

What fun! Such silly little nonsensical new nations. Though, he supposed, he was now amongst the ranks.

He cannot go after them, not yet, oh no. He needs more time and strength of his own. Prussia however, finds a growing sort of fondness for America. She even has been adamantly defending him to other nations.

"He's been responsible for the deaths of thousands of lives!" Hungary argued.

America shot her a look that was serious for the blonde nation. "So have we all," she reprimanded gently. "Dude. All of our histories have moments of destruction in them. Every single one. "

"You would known," Vietnam quipped from the back, "after all, we all remember what you did with the atomic bomb."

America doesn't flinch, she stares back at the other nation head on.

Prussia is mildly irritated that they are bringing this up again. Most nations have nuclear weapons, despite their talks of peace and making a bright new future together.

Hypocrites. Such fucking hypocrites. Maybe they just need more prayer in schools? He snickers to himself quietly.

There is a collective moment of silence and America straightens up to her full height, taking Texas off and starting directly at the country.

It is a bad sign, he knows, when America takes off her glasses. She's not intent of being the superhero any more like Clark Kent and the comic book personas. No, she pissed, and she's eloquent when she's this way.

There is something about her rather quiet fury that appeals to Prussia. Much as it had during her revolutionary war. However, she chose a different path than he had.

America had decided to settle in the role of the clueless fool, and sometimes even he forgets that she's not a naive idiot.

Hm, he'll have to be a touch more diplomatic in how he does things then. No matter, he continues to watch as America stares down the surrounding nations that seem overwhelmingly upset about old grievances that are yet again trudged up.

_United Nations._

It makes him want to howl with laughter. Prussia knows better than to do that however, so he sits back and smiles with such rapturous enjoyment that no one is left with any doubts that he lives for moments like these.

"I am going to tell you _once_," America's sunny voice now dips to temperatures that make Pluto seem warm. "You do _not_ want to go there."

There is tense staring, angry gazes and muttering at her declaration. Prussia can tell that some nations would like nothing _more_ than to start something, but they settle down at the look in America's eyes.

It screams for someone to just fucking try to start something with her.

Oh, he likes that. He likes her like this. It is a little more than thrilling as he feels a shiver run down his spine.

_Wonderful._

The meeting continues on, as if nothing has happened. Most anger and annoyance has been lifted off of him and shifted to America.

America who beams at him as if she has just saved him from some heinous threat instead of a pissing and moaning match between nations.

Such an amusing little birdie. Prussia smiles at her, all charm and ease. The look is still lost upon America, who only wants to be the one that keeps people safe. She took the role of policing the world long ago. She has never learned to understand that most nations would rather just duke it out.

He'll help her understand later. For now he is intent on strengthening his country. Their shared borders.

Though his red eyes do flick up every now and then to make certain that America is keeping out of trouble. She launches into some tirade with Canada who is constantly trying to calm her down to no avail. His gaze lands on several nations that are not so discreetly eyeing him back.

Ha. A few of them are trying to be intimidating. And, frankly that is just amusing. He might have given them a second thought... if they actually _were_ intimidating.

Prussia smirked to himself at the thought.

_'You know, if I wanted to, I could make Austria wet himself right this instant_,' he thought to himself with no small amount of satisfaction.

He made a few more executive orders.

Finally the meeting had come to a good place to stop and allow everyone to take a break.

England could not control his ire much longer. Prussia could feel it simmering under his skin. Oh... what _fun._ If he played his cards correctly, England would come out looking the fool.

Prussia wanted to play a game, so he waited, allowing England to draw closer.

"You should get on your knees and give thanks to God for America's overwhelming generosity," England bit out angrily. "Or idiocy."

Prussia _might_ have been able to ignore him. Probably could have. If England hadn't crossed the line and insulted America.

No one slandered his America in front of him. Not anymore.

Red eyes met green. Prussia looked at England in a steady manner.

"Get on my knees?"

"That's right," England snarled back.

"Oh but I can't do that," Prussia whispered just softly enough to keep prying ears from hearing. "You see, I'm not your _Prime Minister last night."_

And England, ever the staunch gentleman, loyal to his lines to the end. Well, as Prussia knew, England took exception to his insinuation.

The green-eyed nation lost it and charged at Prussia. Who was waiting, with his best laugh of exhilaration. _Gott _he missed this! He stepped to the side, allowing England to fall heavily against the table.

The ruckus drew the attention of Canada and America. Canada looked ill at ease with the situation. The logistical country seemed to reach a conclusion he did not like.

Prussia would have to keep an eye on that one.

"He attacked me," Prussia stated honestly, with a bland expression.

"You bloody bastard! You know what you said, I ought to rip your fucking tongue out. You-"

"Did you attack him?" America asked with a slight frown.

England did a double take at her. "What? Of course I bloody attacked him! You should have heard what he said!"

Her eyes narrowed. "It doesn't matter what he said. You just tried to attack my allied nation."

"_I'm_ your ally too you silly twat!"

The boisterous nation got in-between Prussia and England. However, she wasn't truly trying to protect Prussia, as she knew he would be able to handle himself. No, she needed to put a stop to this shit of picking on the new nation. This was fucking ridiculous! It was like these guys couldn't tolerate the fact that he'd been helped.

What the hell were their issues?

But she's hot-blooded and thinks that this is such a fucking injustice, because can't they even just be happy for Prussia? Would it really fucking kill them? The guy is a total sweetheart, and she knows because she's the one that has been spending any time with him at all!

"You will not attack a country within my borders. I will not choose between allies."

England glares at her and snarls venomous words. "You have before."

America swings her left hip out and stands with arms akimbo. "Really? You're going to drag out past instances too? You know what England? At least I didn't abandon Austria... when... Prussia.. was..."

She stilled as she slowly trailed off, realizing it was not her best defensive argument. She suddenly laughed and grabbed Prussia's hand.

He looked down in intrigue. Where was she going with this?

"Don't worry," she told him conspiratorially, "I have a plan."

"Once again, so everyone knows how sincere I am about this, Prussia is my ally!" She shouted happily so that everyone could hear her. "Mess with him, and you mess with the Hero!"

Several nations groaned. Turkey started laughing hysterically.

America stared hard at England. "That includes my other Allies," she stated in a normal tone.

Prussia smiled next to her.

It was all going perfectly... just as he'd planned.

As they sit down to lunch he engages America in a lively debate, of aliens vs. axe-murders to get her mind off the meeting.

Distractions. Distractions always.

OoOoOo

Three weeks after the disaster of a world meeting, in everyone else's mind, not his own; and Prussia is preening over his working government.

He even has started accepting new flocks of citizens who have found his country being in Alaska a bit of a novelty. The language of his country is German, and it is a requirement that they speak it. It has led to several thousands of people purchasing language learning software.

It's growing, his country. He is gaining people, and stability. America approves funding him for agriculture, if it can be converted for grow houses. Prussia has planned the ghost structures of cities that are already being constructed. It is glorious.

It will only get better.

He's gone through the majority of his paper work, and handpicked his officials. He's even been 'gifted' and army for defense for the time being. It is a token gesture, no one would actually attack him at this moment, within her borders without provocation. Though he can predict that several nations will try something politically soon.

He is prepared for the same song and dance that hasn't changed a bit in hundreds of years. Shake in friendship with one hand, and hold the dagger behind your back with the other.

Cloak and dagger. Just how he prefers it.

Prussia adores how helpful America is. He especially beings to find it pleasant to have her as his constant companion. She laughs with him, eats with him, and is there every morning when he wakes up.

It is not as it was with Germany, Russia, or the others. America listens to him, seems to be enraptured by his advice and starts to implement some of his suggestions.

She is loud and proud to the rest of the world, but when they are alone she is his adorable little prize. She argues with him too, and they laugh together.

He is pleased with his decision to keep her.

America actually does work hard, and though she is a scatterbrain-something he'll have to work with her on-, she makes certain to support him publically. She gets her people excited about their presence. He can feel their good will and curiosity burning brightly.

There is still mistrust and fear, there always will be. However, it pales in comparison. Americans mostly thought it a novelty, however, Prussia knows it is far from that.

He is appreciative of all she has done and gently coaxes her through subtle suggestion to do just a _bit _more.

One night however, America waits for him to finish his work. Actually she pops in every seven minutes to peak over his shoulder- it is nothing amazing, mostly organization and allocation at this point- and see if he's almost done.

Adorable antics.

She is amusing.

He makes a show of signing the last piece of documentation, and his red eyes watch as America grins. Her blue eyes sparkling as she makes her way to him with a package in hand.

"Here," America said with a slightly shy smile. She proffered the gift toward him.

Prussia raised a brow in surprise.

Well, he is not one to refuse a gift from his prize. He opens it with an indulgent grin on his handsome features. He watches her discreetly, seeing America start to do her tell-tale near-dance of excitement.

So much like a child, but so very far from it.

He did enjoy puzzling the conundrum she presented.

He opened the present to find a bottle of whiskey. Ah, how nice. Alcohol was a good choice.

"Thank you," he said with a slow and easy grin.

"I thought you could do with something to help you relax. You've been working really hard."

It is a compliment, he knows it and it is a testament to the fact that America does notice his efforts. It is vaguely... satisfying in a way.

America goes up stairs to take a quick shower and get ready for bed.

Prussia sits in the living room and opens the whiskey, pouring it into a glass. He starts to relax, and places the bottle on the table next to him.

His door is slammed open and Prussia narrows his gaze.

America forgot to lock the door again. He'll have to remind her. It gives the pests a chance to get in.

Like now.

The Hutt River struts in, and Prussia's mood instantly darkness and twists. One of Austria's little Micro nations has come to visit him?

And it wasn't even Christmas!

His gaze slants over the boy who glares back at him trying to impose an air of superiority and wealth.

"Prussia," the boy says unkindly as he looks about the home. "I see you still have... abysmal tastes."

Hm. Three whole seconds before he insulted him. Well. Well. What was he to do with such a cocky little shit?

Prussia sipped his whiskey slowly, admiring the American made liquor. Thoroughly ignoring the micro-nation until the little bastard knocks the glass from his hand.

Red eyes watched as the glass shattered on the floor.

Hm.

Well, he certainly had Prussia's attention now.

"That was a gift," Prussia said congenially as he smiled in a fashion that left others to believe he was unperturbed.

He was rather irritated with this little shit already.

"I don't care."

"Was there something you needed?" He asked with a saccharine lit to his voice.

The micro-nation sniffed and looked at Prussia haughtily. His small stature not doing anything in the least to endear him toward his snobbish attitude.

Oh, Prussia was going to adore this. He could practically feel it.

The newly reformed nation tapped his fingers against his chair thoughtfully, as he flicked his gaze between the window and the child who'd just dared to strut into his home like he had a fucking right to do so.

Prussia would not tolerate disrespect. Either to himself or America.

"I will not allow you to come through and disrupt Austria again." The Hutt River said imperiously.

Oh, this micro-nation was going to be a real _gem_. He could tell.

"Is that a fact?"

"Yes!" The Hutt River snapped. "You are not the imposing figure you once were. I am not afraid of you. No one is."

HA! Now that was fucking funny.

"Why at the snap of my fingers, I could have Hungary coming back here to hand you your own hind quarters. Furthermore you'll keep your," he made a disgusted gesture, "clutches away from the open trade and-"

"Oh... you little _Hündin_, take it deeper." Prussia said sensuously with a chuckle.

The Hutt River looked confused. "Excuse me? What did you say?"

Prussia laughed again. "I'm sorry, I just have the tendency to talk dirty when someone tries to _fuck with me_. "

The Hutt River glared, all fury and no real effective influence. "Can't you even have a proper civil conversation?" He snarled at the larger nation.

The albino grinned wickedly. "I can. Usually. However, I find myself a little perturbed. Perhaps you could help?"

The true nation stalked forward like a tiger on the prowl and the Hutt River backed up carefully.

"You must understand my position, " Prussia said with false distress pouring off of him in waves. "Some little micro nation _arschloch_, came storming into _my country_. Not only that, no. He came into _mein_ _Haus,_ and is trying to get me to pay attention to him like I'm his damned cheap, and worthless _älterer Bruder_ Austria."

He said viciously, with a touch of cheer to his words that made the micro nation feel as if he'd made a grave mistake in coming here.

The Hutt River swallowed reflexively, half afraid to move as Prussia stood directly in front of him, and he was out of places to go.

"Frankly, It is a little insulting," Prussia purrs silkily.

The danger clear in his features.

"Now, if you were in my position," The nation asked with red eyes boring into him, "what would you do to such a little _Hündin_?"

The Hutt River got the distinct impression this was not a rhetorical question. He had to keep himself from flinching away as Prussia loomed like a dark shadow over him.

A micro nation did not have even a smidgen of the power that Prussia held right now. His red eyes were flashing sinisterly, as he towered above The Hutt River.

Perhaps, this would give the little shit something to think about?

"I-I-I wou-ld l-l-et them g-go?" The Hutt River trembled out in a shaky voice, that had Prussia nearly sighing in delight.

"Would you?" He asked, feigning surprise. "I find that hard to accept. After all, if someone had, for instance, carelessly destroyed a _gift_ that had been given to me. Why... I'd just be _murderous._" Prussia said with a gleeful smile slowly spreading on his face. "I might even have to _snap some fingers._"

The Hutt River was slightly proud he didn't soil himself. Prussia was actually more terrifying and threatening than Belarus. That was saying something.

Prussia snatched the Hutt River's hand as the micro-nation stared at him in wide-eyed terror.

The micro nation could not, however, control the high-pitched scream that erupted from his mouth. Nor the litany of apologies either.

"I am so sorry. I will replace it. I am sorry, it will not happen again. I am sorry-" the Hut River continued on.

Yes, Prussia thought, sing little bird. _Sing._

"Prussia, dude?" America called from up the stairs, and it forced Prussia to silence the micro- _der Scheißdreck__._

Her grabbed the micro-nation by his face, effectively lifting him off the ground in an instant.

What unfortunate timing. Her hero senses must have been going off again. Or the little bastard really had a set of lungs on him. Either or was a possibility.

Shame. He'd been enjoying the song.

He could hear her coming down the steps.

"Say one word about this," Prussia warned with a hiss, "to her or anyone else and I will _end _you. _Verstehen?"_

The Hutt River whimpered trying to convey his emphatic agreement.

He'd never breathe a word! Never.

Prussia dropped him, watching dispassionately as he fell. He turned, seeing America just start to come out the room upstairs.

Her blue eyes widened, as she looked between the pair. The Hutt River looked as if he was about to cry.

"Oh. I didn't know we had a guest. Hey dude!" She said with a sweet and happy smile. "What are you doing here?"

America all but danced down the steps in her excitement. She loved visitors! Fucking adored them. Yay! No one had really come round to visit any more. Even Canada hadn't stopped by. That made her a little angry at her Northern Nation. He could at least come and congratulate Prussia!

She blinked down at the micro-nation as she neared.

"Why do you look like you're gonna cry dude?"

"He tripped," Prussia said tonelessly.

"Aww," America said with a look of understanding. "Poor little dude."

She reached a hand out toward the Hutt River, who took it while he trembled all over.

"You okay?"

The Hutt River spared a glance to the red-eyed demonic looking albino nation that gave him a smile.

Full of teeth.

Like a shark.

"Y-yes... Ame-America."

Prussia shot him a warning look.

"Miss America!" The micro-nation corrected quickly.

Good little bird. Sing the song the awesomeness of Prussia wishes.

Dance little bird. _Dance._

America frowned at the Hut River hastily excused himself and all but fled out the door. The little boy tripped over his own feet at least twice. The blonde nation stared after him with confusion etched on her face.

Then she smiled at Prussia.

"Twitchy little thing ain't he?" She asked with amusement.

"Micro-nations these days," Prussia supplied helpfully.

Run little pest.

You'd better fucking run.

"Hey Prussia?"

"Hm?"

"Why is there glass all over the floor?" America asked as she went to grab the broom and dustpan.

Prussia confused her as he started laughing softly to himself.

OoOoOo

**Tranlsations:**

**Mein Haus**: My house

**der Scheißdreck**: Little shit (according to Google translate)

**Verstehen:** Understand

**Hündin**: Bitch

**älterer Bruder:** Older brother

**Arschlock**: Asshole


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading, and reviews! I adore y'all!**

**I own nothing. **

OoOoOo

It started with an attack on Latvia. A cyber attack to be precise. The young nation had not anticipated losing so much valuable information in such a short time frame.

Accusations were quick to run rampant between the nations. Several nations were convinced that it had to be one person in particular.

Somehow, during the rounds of cheap shots and insults, America's name was placed in the line of fire.

Prussia watched it all with half-lidded eyes. His face perfectly stoic as Latvia insinuated that the hackers had to have been organized. From a government even.

"I don't think that a government got involved in this," America pointed out, "I mean, come on dude. That would be stupid."

Perhaps it was her choice of words, but other nations seemed to latch onto her way of thinking.

"America, did you do this?" England asked all too casually.

America looked at him, scandalized. "What? No, of course not."

"It would make sense," Latvia mumbled to himself, not really thinking about the ramifications of his words. "They would have had to have access to the needed resources, and there were indications that it came from a western country."

Several eyes swiveled toward her.

"I'm not the only freaking country in the west," she said, slowly losing her calm. Prussia could tell that America knew where this was going.

"You certainly are the most impertinent though," a nation muttered somewhere in the back.

America glared, not able to quite place where the voice had come from.

Latvia was staring at her, his eyes calculating.

"What could you have gained from this though?"

"Nothing," America snarled her blue eyes staring into his, "because I didn't do it."

However, the seed of doubt had been firmly planted. Watered and cared for through decades of deteriorating political connections.

The European nations looked ill-at ease. The harsh stares told a wealth of information that Prussia greedily memorized. They feared that America would go power mad and try to steal information from other countries. It happened all the time. Every country had its spies, and no one was innocent of this.

Not even Prussia. His were currently off doing his bidding, and that was all he needed to concern himself with at the moment.

"If something happened, perhaps it would be best just to air it out in the open," Japan suggested to her quietly.

"No," America retorted, "because nothing happened. Because_ I_ _didn't do anything_."

"Someone in your country then?"

"Oh yeah, because _all _of the world's problems come from The United States."

Several murmurs of agreement had her seeing red.

"I'm innocent." America reiterated staunchly.

Prussia could see from the sea of countries, that no one was believing her.

How interesting.

"It could have been anyone else," America tried to point out.

Russia quickly became involved.

Prussia watched with well-veiled amusement as the larger nation, his former tormentor, smiled angrily.

"America, if you know something, I demand you speak now."

"I don't know anything," she stated again. Her agitation was mounting. "What part of that aren't you getting?"

"America, please," Latvia pleaded quietly. "Return the information. It does not need to get hostile."

"I did not do this!" She said, louder this time, her blue eyes bored into the male nation. "I had nothing to do with this. Why won't you believe me?"

"Because you've been so very forthcoming in the past," China snaked from the sidelines.

America's eyes searched the room, not finding a single nation standing in her defense. Not one.

The blonde nation glared at them in silent fury. Her shoulders shook and she was just inches away from punching someone or something, Prussia could tell.

Ah, so it was time to step in then. He adjusted his suit jacket and stood.

"I believe America," he said with dignity and poise.

Several sets of eyes narrowed in on him. Oh, they were going to make him blush with all this attention. It might go straight to his head. Prussia bit back a smirk of sarcastic delight.

"I do not think you are precisely considered an objective speaker in this," England reminded him with feigned manners.

The albino nation smiled congenially then. "And, you believe Russia fits such a description?"

"Despite what you are implying," The shorter nation replied with an arch of his larger brow. "America's attack on latvia-"

"I didn't do it!" America shouted again, flushing with anger. "Why the hell won't you people believe me?"

"All the evidence points to you," North Korea provoked tauntingly.

"What evidence?" She bit back angrily.

"Latvia has it. We all know how devious you are America. I would not be surprised if you did it for personal enjoyment." North Korea goaded.

"Shut your mouth! Let's not forget that you hacked into Sony," she snarled as she pointed a finger at the sneering nation.

"She is clearly trying to distract everyone from her obvious aggressive move against Latvia," North Korea said with a sniff.

"I'm not trying anything, because I didn't _fucking_ do anything!" America thundered.

"Such language," France tutted. "You are supposed to be a lady America."

Her blue eyes landed on the other country who was playing idly with his pen, clearly bored with the whole affair.

"Are you serious?" She asked lowly. "I am being backed into a damn corner and all you care about is that I don't fucking swear?"

"Ah, there is that filthy mouth again," France glared at her.

"They are accusing me-"

"We are confronting you, Amerika!" Russia interrupted in his deadly sing-song sort of voice.

Her fists balled at her sides and she stared hard at the larger country.

"I. Did. Not. Do. It!" She stated slowly, stressing each syllable as it passed her lips. America adjusted Texas and tried to calm her breathing.

"I believe we should not go about saying such things so lightly," Prussia interjected, with a smile that could have frozen summer. His red eyes narrowed at the Russia in a clear warning. The bastard had better not try anything based off of silly nonsense.

There was no real proof that it had been America at all. Merely wild speculation that was rapidly spiraling out of control.

"Maybe we should get back to the matters at hand. The ones we were meant to go over today?" Prussia's intense stare landed on Germany.

His brother nodded stiffly, clearly he knew that things were only escalating. The red eyes watched as Germany called everyone to order. Such a good, rule-abiding little brother he had. Prussia went to the center of the room and collected America. His hand on her wrist, in a firm hold, as he dragged her toward her seat.

She tried to struggle, but Prussia shared her freakish strength. It was a rather useful trait in certain times, like now. He shushed her as she glared heatedly at Russia, Latvia, and North Korea. China was spared some of her wrath, but that was doubtlessly because she still owed him from her loans.

Prussia was already devising a proper solution for China's prompt repayment. It would not be terribly long before no one had a hold over America. Other than him, of course. His little prize needed him to protect her.

If today was any indication.

The rest of the meeting was spent fielding intimidating glances with his own from other irate nations. America kept her head held high, her back straight, and she faced them head on.

Prussia smiled at her more than once. What a fiery little thing she was. Austria took special care not to call her by her new title when Prussia was around. That was a pleasing turn of events. However, it did not take a psychic to read the hostility in the room.

The rest of the meeting dragged on, with America saying as little as possible. Prussia took over her presentation, with one he'd prepared just for such an eventuality, and they were permitted to leave.

He wasted no time in getting her out of there before she got into a fist fight with the other nations.

OoOoOo

Prussia got her back to his home, as he kept silent the whole way. America shook with barely suppressed rage. Her eyes were conspicuously bright with unshed tears. Prussia did not particularly enjoy such a look coming from his little prize.

She swore under her breath the whole plane ride home, and Prussia listened intently to the several creative curse words. There were a few animal parts and physically impossible situations in there. He would have to remember her 'rabid coyotes' line later.

He was certain it would be a good insult later down the line for a few countries in particular. He often wondered how Austria was doing while Prussia slowly rose back to his former glory.

His population was nearly exploding. So many people wanted to join his nation, his government was envisioning it as a new land of promise in the this century. There were those that were flocking to him en masse. Some of his former citizens were returning to his borders.

And, he had America to thank for all of it. Prussia calmly led her off the plane, and grabbed their bags. America glared at the ground, furious and wounded. Prussia would take care of her. He would ease her newfound hurt.

The albino nation guided her toward their car. He opened the door to allow America to climb inside. She did so with a quiet 'thanks' in his direction. Prussia then entered the driver's side and proceeded to drive them to his house. He never grew tired of seeing it there, like a beacon in the distance, inside America.

She did not argue as they got out of the car and he unlocked his door. She didn't lash out in the anger she was clearly feeling. Prussia was vaguely surprised by this. America was normally a tad more awesome than to wallow in self-pity.

However, her own allies had turned against her. Prussia knew that feeling all too well.

He closed the door behind them as she wandered intot he living room.

Poor lost thing.

His eyes flashed for a moment, and he dropped the bags with a loud 'thump'. America turned her blue eyes toward red ones, startled.

"Prussia?"

"It will be fine, America," he told her sternly. His manner imposing and arrogant.

She nodded, at his words, likely finding his sentiment empty.

Well, it wasn't. He knew everything would work out for the best. Prussia placed a hand under her chin and lifted her face toward his.

"America." He said with a slight purr on his words. "Talk to me. Tell me what is bothering you."

She looked away for a moment, and then back toward him. Her eyes vulnerable and at the same time determined.

"I'm innocent. Can't they see that someone must be trying to frame me?" America whispered the question and Prussia could see the hurt on her face.

Such a pretty birdie. What an exquisite little gem he had. He felt his chest stir with emotion, and Prussia allowed the novelty of the feeling to wash over him.

"I didn't do this," she states nearly pleadingly.

Prussia pulls her to him, embracing her in a tight hug.

"I know," he says as if it is an absolute fact. "I know you didn't do this."

"You believe me?" She asked in a muffled tone because her face was pressed against his shirt.

"Of course I do, America." He replied with a slightly beguiling note to his words.

His lips quirked into a smile as he kissed the top of her head. She was such a trusting nation, and he adored that about her. She would trust him much more deeply after this whole debacle.

Prussia knew that in a few weeks it would come to light that some random terrorist organization was responsible. They would boast proudly of their accomplishment and make demands to Latvia that needed to be met. All a mere distraction. It held no connections with America. He'd made certain of that already. So when the news broke over the simpering masses, there would be several contrite glances.

Perhaps an apology or two from the more understanding nations.

However, he also knew-as he smoothed a hand down her back possessively- that America would not accept their false words after seeing her own allies turn on her. Even if they did not turn on her, they certainly remained silent as she was accused.

All of them.

Except for him, of course.

Now it was all a matter of time until America started relying more on him. Until she started seeking out his opinions and consulting him on her concerns. Then Prussia would help guide her to where they needed to be.

However, that was still a little ways off and America was currently in his arms and distraught. He whispered comforting words of praise. Prussia expressed his sincere respect for America and care. She stood in his embrace, her hands inched upward to fist in his shirt and he encouraged her that everything would be alright.

They had each other now. America looked up at his words and gave him a watery smile. Her eyes were red-rimmed and her face was flushed from the effort to even her breathing.

Prussia dipped his head down toward hers and kissed her sweetly on the lips. America's eyes widened and her lips parted as he pulled back. His red eyes glittered down at her. He brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face with a smile on his handsome features.

To his utter delight, something he had done caused America to lean into him again. She twined her arms around his neck and kissed him this time. Her body fit against his perfectly, as if she were made just for him.

Prussia approved.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you for your reviews! This is a short chapter. I am typing out a few stories at the same time.**_

_**Sorry!**_

_**Rated M. I own nothing.**_

OoOoOo

Things were heating up, but Prussia ignored the scandals that seemed to be aimed at America every time he turned around. The United Nations began calling for Sanctions with Latvia and Russia -his chief supporter- crying out loudly against America.

She was forced to pair with Prussia and develop new software to stop counter cyber attacks. It was not looking promising all in all. However, Prussia knew that in the next few days, the 'terrorist' organization would come forward and claim responsibility for the attack on Latvia.

He grinned with fiendish delight as he waited, biding his time, for a few nations to end up eating some 'humble pie' as America called it. And, he's been forced to coax her down from starting a few altercations, especially when the other nations take to leaving harassing voicemails about how she should tell 'the truth'.

The Albino nation finds it all too amusing. It is simply so delightful, how they will rip at each other's throats without provocation. His presence alone has been enough to deter Canada from coming around, and that was the only other ally of America's that he would have been concerned would keep his little birdie from relying on him even more.

Because she has come to trust him very much these last few days. Kisses and shy smiles are what greet him in the morning. America has taken to sleeping over now, and he enjoys that very much. She keeps to the spare bedroom, but it is only a matter of time before that changes too. Prussia is quick to keep her ire soothed with distractions and warm embraces. Adorable little America doesn't even know that he's responsible-through a third party- for the attack on Latvia. He doesn't need anything from the country, that was not what he was after.

However, there were one or two bits of useful information Prussia now knows that will make his rise to his former glory that much more... enjoyable. Yes, he has never forgiven Russia for his part in the war. There are many feelings of bitter rage and a thirst for vengeance that simmer to the forefront. Yet, Prussia is far to intelligent to take action now.

No. No, these things were best meticulously planned out and he had been given decades to plan. By the time he was done, they all would pay-except his little prize, of course- for their parts in his downfall. Or every slight, imagined or not, against him.

Hungary would be a problem though, Prussia knew that. While not the force she once had been, nor as brutal, she knew a great deal about him. He already knew that she had noticed his focus on America. The still country actually thought to try and _warn_ America against him.

However, Prussia had already seen to it that he had access to certain... things of America's. Purely to keep her safe. His little birdie did not need to go off and get hurt. He would protect her, as he was doing now.

New laws had been passed, in his nation and in Americas. He played his part to perfection, gently suggesting never demanding that she change certain parts. Prussia possessivley curled her to him in the evenings on the couch, and they would cuddle as the sun set. The red-eyed nation made sure to mention things in passing. Planting little seeds to sow into America's thoughts.

She wasn't a fool, he had been forced to remind himself of that fact. America had launched an investigation in order to clear her name.

Rather adorable.

Prussia already knew that nothing would turn up. His government had a sense of 'transparency' for America. Meaning that everything he did over the table was by the book and documented. The same was never true for under the table dealings. However, his currency was on the rise. He had graciously agreed to use the USD, America's own currency to speed his growth along. It was working marvelously well, and trade combined with tourism were generating a pretty penny for him.

Through all this America seemed genuinely happy for him. The nation excitedly congratulated him, and insisted they celebrate.

Prussia had accepted, flashing her a wicked smile of delight. Her mood had been down since the accusations, but his dear treasure was picking right back up now. And, she was seeking his opinion on just about everything.

It boded well, as he continued to steer her into a direction better suited for both their countries. He whispers reminders of the other nation's distrust of her subtly in her ears. Distracted and trusting, America is such a sweet little prize.

He has taken to mailing his proof of Nationality to Austria. Every day. The country he used to torment now refuses to pick up phone calls, though Prussia has never once called him. It amuses him greatly, and America thinks it is funny.

She doesn't understand that soon it will be declarations of war. He won't drag her into them, no. She'll openly support him when the time comes. However, she is _his_, and he'll make sure she is as safe as can be. All he needs is to twist the chain of events so that he looks like the one in need of protection. Prussia cannot be the one to declare war.

No, that would only cause a delay in his grander scheme. If he wants to systematically destroy the others, and cause them to feel what he felt being dissolved, well, he needs to make any aggressor look like some power hungry fiend.

So, a mirror image of himself.

Red eyes dance merrily at the thought. America looks up from her coffee and glances at him. A slow and easy smile on her face.

"What?"

"Hm?" Prussia hums.

"What is so funny?" She asks, and he notices that her bright blue eyes are sparkling with amusement.

He has not failed to notice that she is happy whenever he is happy. An excellent prize indeed. He hid is smile behind his mug. They were sitting, enjoying the lovely sight of his country out the window. Prussia watched the birds fly off in the distance.

His wicked smile still did not register with America. She remained clueless as to the intentions he really had. That was fine. His hand reached to hers, and she beamed at him.

His little pet loved affection. A slight blush decorated her cheeks.

She shook her head slightly, looking at him.

"Come on, tell me," she wheedled. The pure look of curiosity on her face made him wonder how she'd survived so long. America did have an appetite to be overly curious.

His lips twitched upward slightly.

"I was just thinking," he replied, his red eyes focused on her.

"About what?" She asked, tilting her head to the side, contemplating what he might be thinking.

Oh, she had _no_ idea.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you reviewers! Let's hear it for Prussia.**_

_**I own nothing. Rated M **_

OoOoOo

There was always some little shit trying to copy his awesomeness.

Prussia stared at the computer screen, busily keeping certain events from coming to light, while America tried to literally play 'tanks' in his backyard. She had some old military equipment that she was gifting to his nation. So, that meant she was working on fixing them up and possibly upgrading them.

Therefore, as his red eyes flicked up from the screen to see her loading an active round into the tank, he did not so much as pause. She was aiming away from his cities. He did not care much beyond that right now. He had bigger fish to fry.

Like the bastard that was attempting to access his own personal information. Luckily, he knew quite a bit about the ins and outs of hacking.

Naturally.

So when his sinister smile curved upward a touch more, it had nothing to do with America bellowing out 'Fire in the Hole!'.

No.

He was busily trying to figure out which country had caught onto him. It simply would not do. To have someone mucking up his carefully laid plans. Tsk. Tsk. Well, that had certainly caught his attention and now there was going to be hell to pay for it.

Figuratively speaking.

He did not actually have a city nor town named 'Hell'. Yet, he had waged enough holy wars to give a more than fair representation of what the supposed realm would be like. His red eyes gleamed wickedly as he smothered a chuckle.

A large explosion rang out, shaking the house as it simultaneously rattled the windows. The newer nation remained unperturbed by the ruckus. He merely grinned up at the exuberant blonde nation that was scrambling out of the open hatch.

"Yeah!" America cheered happily from outside. She swung her bright blue gaze to his and he waved indulgently.

Prussia knew America far too well. She may play the idiot, but she was also capable of extreme acts of valor and strength. There was truth to her saying of 'united we stand'. She'd been blessed by good fortune, in truth. History portrayed it as an epic struggle for her freedom, and in a sense it had been. However, it was also more accurate to state that fortune had smiled on her by nearly bankrupting England, and his continuous wars with France. His forces had been spread far too thin and due to his unwillingness to give America's people representation they had revolted.

All of it could have been avoided, or even toned down.

Had that occurred, America would not be America. She would still be under England's sovereignty, and the mere thought of it irked Prussia beyond all belief. For, had England been able to see what a little gem his treasure truly was, England would have kept her for himself.

However, that was not the case.

Prussia leisurely typed a few more lines of code, and sent out several e-mail detailing the new threat. He also gave authorization to have the culprit discovered, and if possible... neutralized. He hummed his old national anthem to himself. His citizens had grown in number, and he was sharing the benefits of America's kindness.

Such a wonderful little bird, America.

Prussia was maneuvering in trade to help supplement some of the imports and exports that she relied on Canada for.

Canada...

No. He couldn't have figured Prussia out so quickly. Or could he have? Hm.

The Albino nation tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair in contemplation. It was possible. Such things always were, and he knew for experience that downfall could come from the last expected place. However, paranoia had also caused the destruction of many a fine nation. Prussia refused to fall into that sort of trap.

However, he did need to push Canada out as America's largest trade partner. If his country could be twined even more deeply with America's it would make separation between them nigh on impossible. Which it would need to be.

England had been... problematic, recently.

Since the older nation had launched an investigation into the legitimacy of Prussia's claim of nationality, England had been on a hair trigger. Each meeting, those that were attended by both himself and America, had dissolved into tense or awkward silences.

Not that Prussia much cared for the Island nation's theatrics. Yet, he knew that America was known to be swayed by such things. Or she had been, until England had turned on her.

Such a funny thing was_ trust_.

Prussia would never harm America. No. He would give up his status once more before willfully causing harm to the personification that had made him a nation. The one that had given him land in Alaska. The nation that sheltered his within her borders. He knew from experience that some countries believe that America wished to become an empire.

Oh, but they had no idea what such things truly entailed. Or they did not understand that it was not America whom they should be suspicious of.

The red-eyed nation checked on the responding e-mails. Mostly they continued promises to find out the culprit and some status updates already.

Well, his people where exceedingly thorough so it would take a fair bit of time. Though, it felt phenomenal to have _people_ again. Another explosion quaked the house. This time it came from a slightly newer tank model, and Prussia was fairly certain that his herb garden might have just become a casualty.

Pity. He had some rosemary growing in there.

Yet, he was not angry. In fact he was highly amused by America's insistence to help him at every turn. It was wonderful to have such a supportive lover.

Though, they had not actually gotten to that part yet. He had broached the topic once, and a blushing America had rambled off something about a 'Bible belt'. It had been followed by a ten minute conversation about how abstinence was not given enough credit in the modern era and he shouldn't expect her to give it up just like 'That'. Prussia was fairly certain the last part had been lyrics to a song.

So, there was the chance that she simply wasn't as comfortable with the concept as he was. That was fine. Time meant little to their kind, and he was certain that he could provide her with a plethora of reasons to change her mind.

Speaking of which, what was his little treasure up to now? His red eyes wandered over the slightly greasy and sweaty America that he could see through the window. She was bent over some part of the Tank that he could not identify from this distance. He grinned as she straitened and wiped her brow. Even as a disheveled mess, she was lovely.

Slightly crazy sometimes, but lovely.

He still recalled her giving him the 'official napkin', and how his world had been completely changed by a single act of her kindness. It was not humbling. Prussia had been forced into too many situations where he had to be 'humble'. No, it had been like awakening from the dead and breathing for the first time again. As if the nightmares and fears of old were washed away in an instant.

He was no longer forgotten by the humans.

No. Because of her, his name was on the lips of school children and the elderly alike. New life and new blood crossed his borders or were born within them every day. Progress and jobs were on the rise. He had even convinced some of the larger American corporations to outsource to him. It was for strategic reasons, however, it also bolstered the good will of her people toward his country.

The door slammed open, and Prussia watched as America rushed past him toward the kitchen.

"Snack time, dude," she said quickly as she made a bee-line for the refrigerator.

Prussia smiled, a true smile of amusement and affection.

She really was rather strange, but in a wonderful way that made him want to protect her. Even as he sought vengeance for the wrongs committed against him. Technically, that should have involved her, but as America half-danced around the fridge while singing off-key he couldn't find it within him to be furious with her.

"Want something?" She asked, and he was distracted by the smudge of grease on her nose.

Gracefully, with the subtle strength of a predator, Prussia set the laptop aside and stood.

"Oh no, thank you." He said, never taking his eyes off of her.

America nodded and continued digging through the contents of the fridge. He had to get to the store at some point and stock up on more of her favorites. He'd been a little... remiss with the copycat out and about.

There was also his full calendar. Going to strategy meetings and joint ventures with America had helped him be the unobtrusive observer of the other nations. It was disturbingly easy to pick out who liked and did not like America. Because now that he was protecting her, he took slights against America rather personally.

"How's it going?" She asked, with her head halfway in the fridge, trying to get to some pudding in the back.

Prussia grinned.

"Nothing."

America stilled, and looked at him. Her blue eyes were wide behind Texas as she notice his increasing closeness. He saw the faint blush dusting her cheeks. She glanced back at her goal of pudding, but he noticed that her blue eyes kept glancing at him.

Prussia stopped just short of her. America snagged a pudding cup and straightened, closing the door. She was still blushing as she pulled off the foil top.

"So... get everything done?" She said, making small talk.

He found her adorable like this. When he could see the curiosity burning brightly in her eyes, but she stuck to the national polite rhetoric of never asking detailed questions. Prussia preferred it that way. It left his little treasure with plausible deniability.

"Hm," he hummed lowly, "mostly."

"Ah," America said, turning her head to the side and slightly scuttling toward the drawer for a spoon.

She dipped the spoon in the pudding and brought it to her lips.

Prussia watched her, waiting for her to realize that he wasn't leaving. Sometimes it took her a minute to understand when he was flirting with her. Another thing he found rather adorable about the blonde nation.

She glanced at him again, asking what he wanted with her eyes. He decided to indulge her.

Prussia took a lick of the spoon, and somehow he made that seem a sensual act. America's eyes widened slightly and he heard her breath hitch.

"It's delicious," he told her with a velvety purr.

America swallowed, and gave a slight laugh. Yet, he could see that she was staring at his mouth.

"Yeah... it is." She said, then shook her head and locked her gaze with his. "Gotta love..." she glanced at the pudding. "Tapioca."

"Oh yes," Prussia murmured leaning in closer toward America. She did not pull away, not even when he caged her body with his by placing his arms on either side of her against the wall.

"Well, some people have a sweet tooth," America rambled, tilting her head upward seeking a kiss.

He was not one to disappoint a woman.

"I can give you something sweet," he half-whispered as his lips captured hers. The pudding cup came dangerously close to being dropped all over the kitchen floor.

However, it was saved in the nick of time by America's iron grip. She moaned softly into his kiss, and -

His laptop chimed merrily, breaking the spell that would have wrapped them in a haze of lust.

Sometimes Prussia severely disliked technology.

"Well, I'd better get back to those tanks." America said awkwardly, trying not to look disappointed.

Prussia grinned at her.

"Sure. You finish up. Then, why don't I take us to dinner?"

The female nation beamed at him. His little treasure was nearly vibrating with excitement.

"Sounds great! I'd love that."

So would he.

He watched as America ducked under his arms, and strode out with her pudding cup still tightly gripped in one hand. He knew she'd devour it soon enough and be ready to get a real meal in no time. Leisurely, so as not to arouse America's attention, he walked back toward his laptop.

With nimble fingers he typed in his password and noticed a new e-mail from his head of national affairs.

Prussia glanced at the contents of the e-mail, his red eyes narrowed harshly at the screen.

Well, well. It looked as if one country was far more devious and competent than Prussia had given him credit for. His people had been tirelessly working to trace a few sources back, and given the extent of the attempt, Prussia knew it had to be a nation that was either directly influenced by America or wished to be.

Another message quickly followed the first.

And... the lucky winner of his attentions was... _Canada._

Hm. How interesting. It appeared that he had attracted more attention than he realized. It was easier to fool Austria who constantly believed him capable of injustices. Which only proved to be true upon occasion. However, now he knew that America's northern neighbor was not nearly as harmless as he let on.

Though, truth be told, Prussia knew that already. However, now Canada had proved that he would actively try to either protect or incriminate America. Now, the new nation was nearly compelled to find out which it was.

And, what exactly had tipped him off to looking at Prussia as a culprit behind Latvia's... unfortunate cyber attack.

Well, now it seemed that he would have a few more preparations to make.

Ah, the joys of being a nation again. Prussia chuckled softly to himself as he carefully set up a snare for Dear Canada.

Meanwhile, outside, America got the tanks working to perfection.


End file.
